Bitten
by Raven-2010
Summary: Bitten by a sexy male Ookami, Kagome changes is unihibited a prankster, Sango & Kag pervy trick Miroku, Sessh Kag Kouga prank Inu, Kag slips Inu viagra & they get him a fiery mate, for Undead Roxie, comedy romance LEMONS Kouga/Kagura Inu/Ayame, Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and Viz media, Rated R Lemons**

Dedicated to **Undead Roxie **who's fic **She's Different **gave me the idea for this fic, updated extended June 29 2011, each couple will have a lemon, pairings Kouga/Kagura, Inu/Ayame, Sessh/Kagome

**Bitten**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 31 2010**

**Bitten, Kurama's mark, Inuyasha's aching condition**

It was a moonlit night the moon was bright and lit the forest with a beautiful soothing eerie glow, there was a gentle breeze. Kagome went into the forest to take a walk. She

strolled peacefully through the forest beneath the huge ancient trees enjoying the peace and quiet, she was startled out of her train of thought when she heard a twig snap, and turned fast to see who or what was there

She quickly found herself pinned up against a tree, and looked up into the piercing green eyes of a wolf demon, with long wavy black hair, thick muscular body, and an extremely handsome face, he was mesmerizing, and he wasn't one of Kouga's tribe

He stared at her for a time with a pleasant smile, then in the blink of an eye his fangs were sunk deep into her left side below her breast. He withdrew his fangs, and licked her wound clean, it completely healed within seconds, and then a small silver white crescent moon with a light blue star next to it appeared

He looked at her, but even after what would ordinarily be considered a horrifying experience for most. Kagome felt no fear or dread, instead she did not know why she felt peaceful stronger and calmer then ever before

"That is good you do not fear me, I want you to never fear me, your chosen you have been given a gift huntress, you will find out in time pack, remember you are pack now" he said

"Who are you? Kagome asked

"I am Kurama" he kissed her with passion, and walked away, then looked back over his shoulder "Remember pack" was all he said before he turned and left

Over the next few days Kagome changed, she felt, and became physically spiritually and mentally stronger. She soon discovered she now had enhanced hearing, eye sight, and could see in the dark, animal like agility speed, and sense of smell, aggression she could now sense things before they happened, at first she freaked out but got use to it fast,

Inuyasha was about to learn the meaning of aggression the hard way when he set the new Kagome off

"Oi wench let's get a move on I ain't got all day" her only response was to shoot him an evil smirk "Kagome why are you looking at me like that?

"Inuyasha leave her alone or you'll be sorry" Sango warned with a grin Knowing the shit was about to hit the fan

"Um Inuyasha if I was you I'd leave her alone, and stop now" Miroku warned

"We'll ya ain't, and I wont so shut it monk" he said "Besides I ain't scared of no girl" what's she gonna do to me? Hug me to death" Inuyasha wise cracked

In a sugary sweet angelic voice Kagome said "Inuyasha can we talk pwease? She joked

"Alright wench but make it quick"

"Come with me lets stand under the tree over there? I know your right we need to get moving fast to find the jewel shards. But I have something I want to show, and tell you"

"Oh yeah" and what might that be? Inuyasha asked cockily

"Just this my sweet Yasha"

"Oh crap, K, Ka, Kagome what are you up to? He nervously asked after seeing the devilish sneaky look in her eyes "Y, you stay away"

She said nothing but continued in her pursuit stalking him with a devious sneaky smile, he got nervous, and his eyes filled with fear. Inuyasha was about to find out how inhumanly strong she had become

Before he had chance to blink, and all at the same time with one hand Kagome had him pinned against the tree, looked him dead in the eyes. Then with the other hand grabbed his manhood giving it a fast but through massage, and with her last few strokes she got him balls and all giving him the biggest hardest aching boner in history

"Gulp, eek" was heard from Inuyasha "Oh I gotta get outta here, she's a hentai"

"Don't be that way my sexy wexy Yasha" she teased in a sexy voice "Your way overworked, always fighting battles without a break. I thought you could use and would enjoy a nice relaxing massage"

"K, K, Kagome Y, you're a, a hentai" Inuyasha stammered

"You know Inuyasha that feels nice. That's a nice package your working with there, a girl could do a lot with that" she ragged, loving the look of nervousness, and fear in his golden eyes "It's not my fault you made me a hentai, taunting with your package"

"D, devil woman" he stuttered "I, I, I didn't do anything t, to tempt you"

"Now Inuyasha you know good and well we males should never taunt women with our packages, naughty things can happen when you do" Miroku ragged

'Hey Kags I think he needs another massage, he's looking really tense again" Sango added, playing along Kagome reached out as if she were going to take hold of his manhood again

Inuyasha then gulped hard, and turned a deep red that rivaled his fire rat robe, he squirmed trying to get away, Kagome stared at him for what seemed like endless seconds, she let him go when he looked like he was going to explode. He tried to run but because of his large aching condition could not move as fast as he normally would, then Kagome sang to his retreating form

"_**Now my work here is all done all day long I'll be having fun. Watch the horny hanyou into the forest go he needs **_

_**relief don't you know. Hell stroke it till it's black and blue hope he doesn't break it to, when you beat your meat it'll **_

_**knock you off your feet, oh my aching dicky will soon be so sticky icky"**_

"Ohhhhh I hate girls look what they do to a guy" Inuyasha said while attempting to run

"Yeah and I'd do something really special to you if you weren't so chicken" Kagome said

"If you know what I mean, for real I mean it seriously Inuyasha" she said to his retreating form

"Does she mean she'd with me? No can't be" Inuyasha mumbled to himself in the forest

Sesshoumaru was in the area and heard "Oh my gods that was far more then a hint the miko gave you, it was an invitation" Sesshoumaru thought with his hand on his head as if he had a headache "Little brother you are going to die a virgin"

Miroku Sango and even Keade who were chocking, gasping for air and coughing from their own laughing waited till Inuyasha was long gone and far away

"Holy shit Kag's I can't believe you just did that" Sango said while smiling evilly, then they did a high **5**

"Yes Kagome if I did not see it myself I would not believe it" Miroku said "I think the poor thing might be scarred for life"

"Child ye never cease to amaze surprise and yes even shock me. I have seen many humorous things in my life but none as good as this" Keade stated with a sly grin

"Shit he's freaking huge, I didn't think they came in that size" Kagome remarked

"Must be an Inu thing, well Kagome I think it's safe to say Grouchyasha will not be seen for the next **2** days or more, he's not gonna want to be seen again anytime to soon" Sango said

Kagome gave a devilish grin "I know, think about it people we'll get an over due

albeit short vacation. While lord stroke and choke takes care of his little patient, well actually not little, then hides in shame for a few days., to bad he wouldn't hide for a week, oh well a girl can dream" Kagome teased

The Kami's were with her and granted her, her wish because Inuyasha did not return for a full 7 days. But when he did he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, when food was ready he'd grab his and bolt for a tree a good distance from the village

"Pssst hey Kagome it has been 2 weeks now looks like were going to get an extension on that vacation" Sango said then giggled

"Yes my friends and a well deserved one, and I am enjoying it" Miroku told them with a smile "When it's over be prepared for storm Inuyasha"

Poor Inuyasha finally worked up the courage to come for breakfast. When he came for it he gave Kagome an indignant pissed off glare that was a definite no, no. Kagome looked him in the eyes , then smirked that drove him right up the wall and back down again

"Pervy wench screwing with me" Inuyasha thought

"Oh Inuyasha" can I say hello to Yasha again? Then flexed her hand like she was massaging it, and made like she was going to chase him

"Eeeeeee no. no way in hell devil woman, you stay away from me" panicky Inuyasha pled grabbed his crotch then ran

"Awww come on Inu baby, damn it I lose more good Hanyou's that way, oh well" Kagome teased while he ran "If I dropped my panties, and bent over he still wouldn't take the hint and jump me"

"Well ladies I think our lovely Kagome just gained us another weeks vacation" Miroku said grinning "And it seems that I am no longer the only pervert here"

"Hey Kagome my hentai friend what's say we go to the hot spring? To celebrate and relax" Sango asked

"Sure I'm game"

"And monk be good while were gone" Sango teased Miroku "Or else" she said and shot him a mock threatening glare

"Do I have to? He joked, they nodded yes "Oh alright I will but it's boring"

"Yeeeees" both Kagome And Sango responded

"Man you girls are no fun" Miroku said with a playful pout

**Miroku the peeping pervy monk, the nasty girls, an unexpected audience **

Our favorite lovable pervy monk Miroku waited for some time to pass, he thought let the girls settle into the water then he'd sneak and get a long look at his two lovely companions. About 20 minutes later Miroku snuck out of the village ,went to the hot spring, got behind the high growing plants and bushes and hid, oh and he had the perfect view

As he watched them start to soap their bodies and wash, just like Inuyasha could Kagome scented, and heard Miroku. Miroku had an aching boner and was now so freaking horny he thought that his dick was going to explode. And for a well endowed male like himself a hardened condition like his was very awkward, and the length poking out hard if not impossible to deal with.

H looked at his length "Ah fuck, okay Roku you little traitor, I'll relieve you and me both" Miroku thought while looking at his crotch, down on his knees. Miroku reached down lifted his robes and took Roku out gripping it. Kagome felt, and scented his current state and activities, and a devilish grin crossed her lips

"Hey Sango?

"What?

Kagome whispered in Sango's ear and quickly told her what she had in mind, Sango agreed, Miroku was in for a rare treat indeed. What they did not know is that 2 sets of eyes one gold, and one blue were watching them from the tree's Kouga, and Sesshoumaru, with their scents and presence's masked, eagerly waiting for the fun to start

"Kagome would you please wash my back? Sango asked

"Sure Sango I'd be happy to"

Kagome put soap on the wash cloth and slowly began to wash Sango's back using a circular motion. While Miroku watched this he began slowly and gently moving his hand up and down his shaft

"Ohhh Kagome it feels so good ,you don't know what it does to me" Sango moaned lustfully "Ooooo that feels good"

Miroku's heart nearly stopped his beautiful violet eyes went wide he stilled, and his breath stopped "Oh Kami's so that's what my Sango, and Kagome do, and have been doing in there, no wonder they don't want others around" he thought while watching

He was so hard now he was in pain and it was going to be hard or maybe impossible for him to gain release. He started working his length again, he had never been this horny or aching before in all his life

"Okay Kag's my turn now" Sango started washing Kagome's back

"Yes Sango that feels so good, damn I'm so horny I cant stand it" want to do what we did yesterday?

"Hell yes I'm so hot I need relief" Sango said "You really know how to use your fingers, gets me off every time"

"You to, you made me come so hard the other day I thought I wouldn't be able to walk for the next two days" Kagome replied "Oh shit"

"What is it Kagome?

"I gotta go pee stay right there, I'll be right back"

"Okay Kagy hurry back" Sango said "Oh my kamis this is going to be to much fun. Now that the pervy monk got a good ear full his dick ought to be ready to explode" she thought and mentally laughed

Kagome got out of the water, wrapped a towel around herself, and went into the woods,. Miroku continued at his difficult pleasurable task "Yes finally, come on Roku you can do it" nearing release he sped up his pace "Ohhh sweet relief" he thought, and was about to release, when suddenly at the speed of light, and at the same time Kagome got behind him, grabbed his robe from the sides and lifted it up "Eeeeeee" he shrieked

"Miroku" Kagome yelled, he jumped up with his robe hiked up

"Hello monk" Sango greeted instilling fear in his heart "Come to play have you? I know a real good game"

He was so startled he went forward out from behind his hiding place where he was now facing an evilly grinning Sango "Oh Kami's what are they going to do to me? They wouldn't castrate me, would they? Maybe they would" Miroku thought

"Miroku you little hentai, isn't he just yummy" Kagome said adding to his fear "I could just eat him alive"

His length started to droop "Sa ,San, Sango your not going to k, kill me are you? A very nervous dark red faced Miroku asked

"Monk?

"Y, yes Sango my love?

"If you wanted to watch, or join us for a little fun all you had to do was ask. Yum Miroku that's nice you are really hung, I bet that's fun to play with" Sango teased sexily

"We're not going to kill you Miroku, with a dick like that we have other plans for you" Kagome promised "Ooo just thinking about it makes me wet, I can almost feel it inside me now, just makes me wanna come"

The new uninhibited Kagome reached one hand down and did Miroku's favorite thing she groped his ass. He gasped in surprise then immediately hardened again "Get over here my horny little monk, Sango wants to play" Sango commanded

Kagome put her hands one on each cheek of his ass gave them a gentle squeeze then pushed him forward toward Sango. Sango wore a wide sexy grin "Nice ass" Kagome commented

"Sit down" Sango told him "I've got a treat for ya"

"Yes ma'am" Miroku replied then sat next to Sango on the edge of the hot spring bank, while she stayed in the water

"Sango licked her lips ooo nice" she said "Looks tasty"

"Well you two have fun, I'll leave you guys alone now, see you later" Kagome said then left "Poor bastard" she thought

"Now Miroku I am going to make you so hot, and come so hard you might not walk upright for the next 2 days" Sango promised

"You wont regret this I promise you my love" Maybe afterward you'll let me pleasure you? Miroku said "I wouldn't mind a little taste" he said with a lecherous grin

"Hm if you as good with that tongue of yours as you are with your hands, maybe we can make this a daily event" she said, hearing that his shaft twitched. Sango took hold of, and slowly began pumping it, then kissed him and explored his mouth with her tongue. He moaned and breathed heavily "Wow Roku that's a really nice pole you have"

"_**Ohhhhh Sango yes harder, Sa, San, Sango I it's coming" **_Miroku got out between gasps while gripping the rocks

Miroku was starting to come when Sango Suddenly, and at the same time let go, jumped out of the water, wrapped her towel around herself, smiled evilly and said "See ya monk" and took off

"Ohhhhh" why me? All I did was peep" If we men are not supposed to look then why did the Kami's make females so beautiful? Miroku asked

Then he heard two voices say "Miroku we only do it because we love you, our pervy little hentai monk" Sango and Kagome taunted from their hiding spots

Two heavy thuds, and hard laughter were heard. After Kouga, and Sesshoumaru fell out of the trees they were sitting in, and landed on their asses rolling in fits of laughter "H, h, he's almost more fun then m, mutt face" Kouga got out between laughs "I love it"

"Oh by all the Ka, Kami's this is t, to hilarious" Sesshoumaru gasped out

"Oh shit I can't believe he fell for that fake girl on girl action that Kagome and Sango pulled" Kouga said "Miroku you poor bastard"

"Yes I agree but still what they did to Inuyasha was equally as funny to me" Sesshoumaru stated

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Kouga, you two were watching everything the whole time? Kagome and Sango both asked

"I couldn't resist" Sesshoumaru, and Kouga answered

"Usually I wouldn't look, but I saw Miroku sneaking and knew he was about to do something dumb, get caught, and get severely pranked" Kouga said

"And I as well" Sesshoumaru added

Kouga and sesshoumaru slightly but unnoticeably sniffed, they thanked the girls then left, when they were a some distance away "Hey Sesshoumaru did you smell that?

"Yes there is a change in the miko's scent"

"Yeah I caught the faint scent of wolf, and it's not one of my tribe" Kouga said

"Something has caused a change in her, and not only that in about 3 weeks she will be going into heat" Sesshoumaru told Kouga

"Hey what do you say we hide out, hang around for a couple of days, and keep watch? besides mutt face will come back around sooner or later, and we both know he's bound if not sure to do something stupid, and we get to watch the show" Kouga asked

"Agreed I could use some more entertainment" Sesshoumaru replied

"Speaking of the red devil" do you smell what I smell? This is going to be good" Kouga said with an evil anticipating grin

"Hmm yes little brother" Sesshoumaru" Answered

"And let the fun and games begin" I wonder what tonight's agenda will be? Kouga said

"I do not know but I can hardly wait" Sesshoumaru replied

**Inuyasha's spanking Sesshoumaru style**

"Oi lord Missymaru I know you're here, come out stop hiding"what the fuck do ya want? And what the hell are you doing here? Inuyasha snapped

Sesshoumaru stepped out well Naraku's girlfriend, at least I like warm live girls not clay ones like you" tell me has your husband marked you as his mate yet? And I was not hiding" Sesshoumaru said

"Ya,, ya,, ya up yours and never mind that shit" and tell me why in fuck you're here ice princess Sesshoumara? Inuyasha wise cracked with an evil grin

"Ooooo I think somebody's so very horny, and is frustrated because he isn't getting any. Well since you're a hanyouess you can use your finger like the other girls do" Sesshoumaru taunted with a snide grin

"Inuyasha? Kagome called out

"Yeah what wench?

"We had an orgy Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, and myself. We got horny again and were about to have a second one, and oh my Kami's yum, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and

Miroku are really hung I never seen dicks that long or thick in all my life. Switching around like Sango and I did I guess you could say we had 3 dicks apiece" Kagome taunted with an angelic smile

"_**Yooou what? **_Inuyasha screamed

"Well Inuyasha you could have joined us to, but you weren't here so you missed out" Kagome teased

"Yeah mutt face you do not know what you missed out on, Kagome is so hot and strong" Kouga teased "Kagome rode me, while Sango sat on my face"

"Yes and I got to taste the sweetness that is Sango" Miroku added

"Yes little brother and they were kind enough to share with me. I've had women before but I must say for a human the miko surprised me, she rode me hard into the ground and back up again, ooo hurts so good" Sesshoumaru taunted, smiling evilly

"Yeah Sesshy you taste positively delicious" Kagome said

"Hah, don't make me laugh, lord sissy pants, you no way, not you. I don't even believe you like girls" Inuyasha insulted to annoy the hell out of Sesshoumaru, he was actually trying to make Sesshoumaru lose control

"Awww little Hanyouess is it that time of the month dear? Do we have the crampy wampies? It's a real bitch having girl parts isn't it" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Oh really Inuyasha Sesshoumaru doesn't like girls you say" Kagome said "I bet your wrong"

Sesshoumaru caught another scent change in her, then at warp speed Kagome grabbed and kissed Sesshoumaru., he went along with it snaked his long arms around her, and kissed her back, then deepened the kiss. They soon added tongue to it, Sesshoumaru found his mind and senses almost lost in the heated pleasure of it all

"Shit he's hot" Kagome thought

"If she only knew how she made me ache" he thought

"Hey asshole get off Kagome now" an enraged red faced Inuyasha demanded Sesshoumaru "You can stop faking it now"

They broke the kiss enough "Inusasha, 1 I do not have to prove my masculinity to you, 2 I love woman, and the miko is of consenting age. But since you constantly see fit to question mine lets speak of yours" shall we?

"Go ahead princess, I ain't worried, cause you don't know anything to tell anyway" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Why is it it's been three years now I've seen the miko love, and try to get you, and nothing? you get all jealous over Kouga, and other males but make no attempt to return her affections" and why do you run to the clay one hmm? I think it's you that needs to prove your manliness" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Sesshoumaru you cheap little prick I'll kill you" Inuyasha threatened, Inuyasha was also seething because he'd failed in getting Sesshoumaru to lose control, and Sesshoumaru knew it and mentally laughed

"Yes dickless I have one, but unlike yours it is not little nor is it cheap, no matter what you surely could not afford it. Alright rat lips I can see I will have to do something I should have done long ago" Sesshoumaru Stated

"Oh yeah like what? You ain't gonna do shit" Inuyasha cockily wise cracked with a grin and his hand on tetsuseiga's hilt "Limp wrested freak"

"As you wish insolent whelp" Sesshoumaru said

Before he could blink Sesshoumaru formed his green whip, and without cutting, or burning him snapped it across Inuyasha's ass. Yes folks Inuyasha got introduced to a spanking Sesshoumaru style

"Yeeeeeeeow" the Hanyou yelled, then proceeded to run with a devilishly smiling Sesshoumaru right behind him in hot pursuit

"Thank you for the kiss and everything else miko" Sesshoumaru called out to further torture Inuyasha, while he started the chase

"Your welcome Sessexymaru honey, come back again" Kagome answered

"Sesshoumaru oooch, I will get oooooch you for oooch this" Inuyasha yelped "You ain't my ow damn father"

"No but unfortunately I am your damn brother, hehehe" Sesshoumaru wisecracked smiling evilly "Thank you father for creating this lovely torture toy know as little brother for me" he thought

"I hate you, you'll pay for this" Inuyasha whined

"Sucks to be you" hah? Sesshoumaru needled "Now shut up and dance pretty"

When the brothers were far away and out of hearing range Kouga fell on his ass, Miroku was on his back, Sango and Kagome were bent over and all were holding their stomachs, and their sides were aching form their own laughter

"Kagome Sango you two are the queens of playing tricks, I worship you" Kouga teased then gave deep bows

"Why thank you prince Kouga" they responded

"I think it's safe to say Inuyasha is not going to be sitting down on his backside for a while" Miroku said grinning

"Hey do you think mutt face will come back tonight? Kouga asked

"Maybe" they answered

"In the future we can remind him of this to torture him" Sango said

**Changes **

The group started to become concerned when Kagome did not seem to eat much which was not normal. Over the next two weeks more changes came to pass, when someone would push her to far Kagome was hot headed, quick tempered, and vicious like a wolf,

Kagome was hanging laundry poor Inuyasha had not learned his lesson, and obviously didn't know when to quit

"Oi wench where's the ramen? I'm starving"

"Oi wench where the fuck are your brains, and manners? Kagome snapped sarcastically, imitating him just to yank his chain "Or do you have any?

"Mutt face don't talk to my woman like that" Kouga said, as he skidded to a stop while was entering the village "You mangy smelly neko"

"Shut up ya mangy wolf this is none of your business" Inuyasha replied "And don't call me a fucking neko, butt head"

Kouga smelled rage, hatred, and something familiar that he had not scented in many long years "Ohhh dog breath if I was you I'd shut up and quit now before it's to late" Kouga warned

"Ah butt out, and mind your business ya stupid wolf" Inuyasha replied

"Ok butt breath it's your funeral, enjoy" Kouga replied

"_**Inuyashaaaaaaa**_**" **Kagome screamed in an almost inhuman deep voice sending shivers down everyone's spines

For a flash second everyone swore they saw Kagome's eyes flash light green, then red, a set of fangs in her mouth, and claws. She slightly growled and was about to lunge for said Hanyou, Kouga jumped in front of her, grabbed and held her by her wrists keeping her arms above her head

"Let go Kouga" Kagome said "Let me at the fucker" her language shocked the wolf

"Let her go mangy flea bitten wolf"

"Shut up Inutrasha, you should be grateful you have no idea what your dealing with" Kouga said "Your half Inu, are ya that dense?" use your damn senses fool"

"What the hell are you talking about wolf? Inuyasha asked

"Later mutt face, I've got to get her away from here now" Kouga said then put Kagome over his shoulder and took off at top speed

Deep in the forest Kouga sat under a tree with his back up against, it with Kagome on his lap holding her tight against his body. While she growled in fury with blood red eyes, fangs, and claws, she tried to squirm out of his hold but he held her with an iron grip

"Kagome calm down, I know what's going on, your changing" are you going to relax so we can talk calmly? If you do I promise I will release you"

"Okay Kouga, I promise" her voice was deep almost demonic

"Let me look Kagome" he opened her the left side of her haori and looked

"What?

"Just as I thought silver white crescent moon, light blue star next to it, the mark of Kurama one of the wolves of the western moon tribe. The western wolf tribe live on Sesshoumaru's lands, and are under his protection" Kouga explained

"So you know Kurama? Kagome said

"Yes for many years" and when did he mark you Kagome?

"Over two weeks ago, and he told me that I had been given a gift, then called me huntress, the very last thing he said before he left was remember pack" she explained

"Well Kagome it isn't a claim to mating rights. However it does mean that you are a member of his pack and are under his and all other wolf tribe's, as well as lord Sesshoumaru's protection, that is what he meant by pack, he was calling you a member your one of us now" Kouga told her "Welcome to the group"

"Kouga was I hallucinating, or did I have fangs and claws?

"No my Kagome there are going to be changes in you, they have already started.. It is also possible don't get scared now you could become ookami, if so like Kurama you'll have the crescent moon on your forehead not the star"

Kagome's eyes went wide, and a look of surprise covered her face, then an evil grin crossed her lips you mean "I'd be like you?

"Yes" and what's with that wicked smile woman? Kouga asked "What hellare you about to unleash?

"I was just picturing Inuyasha going to far, and me jabbing him in the butt with one of my claws"

"Kagome you're a sick puppy, but I'll beep ya anyway" Kouga teased then laughed, he leaned in, and she let him have the one thing he always wanted, a kiss "Thank you Kagome"

**Huntress a beautiful new wolf demoness appears, Kagome's secret discovered**

The group became concerned when Kagome after barely eating throughout the day started to disappear at night, as usual nightfall came Kagome waited when the others fell asleep, and just like every other night she snuck off. Only this night Miroku decided to follow to see what the hell was going on

Miroku crept up behind her making sure to keep his distance so he wouldn't be caught, a weasel demon attacked and scratched Miroku, he readied himself to use his wind tunnel, but never got the chance. Because a beautiful wolf demoness appeared and pulled the weasel demon away, fought with it then tore it to shreds killing it. then she went over to Miroku, looked him over and licked his wounds clean, they closed and healed immediately then were gone

She leaned over Miroku looking him in the eyes, then sniffed, knowing she was no threat Miroku stayed still. While she was leaning over him he saw that she had light green eyes, long wavy black hair, light tan skin, fangs, claws, and pointed ears much like Kouga's, and, on her forehead was a crescent moon like Sesshoumaru's only hers was silver white, she seemed some how familiar but at the same time strange

"I know you, I do not know how but I sense that I know you, you are a beauty" Miroku stated

"Growl" was her response, but it was a playful one

Miroku couldn't quite put his finger on it not yet, he was already thinking how he was going to try to follow Kagome again at a safer time and find out. The wolf demoness looked up, sniffed the air, then took off, Sango who had just arrived stepped out from behind the bushes with her boomerang in hand she helped Miroku up off the ground

"Miroku are you alright?

"Yes Sango my love"

"I heard growling" what happened?

Miroku told Sango everything thing that had happened, they returned to the village, and he told the others "She meant me no harm, or I'd be dead right now" He said

"Miroku are you sure it was a female? Sango asked

"My dear Sango no male has an ass, or full luscious breasts like that, and as we know female backsides are my profession" he teased and wiggled his eyebrows

"Miroku your such a lecher, hentai and perert" Sango said "Hey you didn't try to cop a feel on the poor girl did you" she ragged

"Yes dear Sango and that's why you love me because I am a lecher" Miroku replied with a lecherous smile "And no I did not try to cop a feel" do you think I wanna lose a hand, or maybe more?

"Monk"

"But seriously Sango that silver white crescent moon that I saw upon her forehead I know it well"

"What do you mean you know it?

"Because it is the mark of Kurama of the western moon wolf tribe, they live on Sesshoumaru's lands, and are under his protection. That is why her mark is so much like Sesshoumaru's. Kurama is a fierce but kind is loyal and fair minded, he is a lot like Kouga mixed with Sesshoumaru" Miroku explained

"And ye know this Kurama well? Keade asked

"Yes I am indebted to him now, one of his pack just saved my life" Miroku answered

Miroku discussed Kagome's strange behavior with the rest of the group, and how she was there but had disappeared so fast, just before the weasel demon attacked him. And all agreed that they would wait until the following evening to follow her, and find out what was going on. 1 hour after all the events had taken place Kagome returned to the village.

her stomach looked a bit bloated like someone who had just eaten a hearty meal

"Kagome are you alright? Where were you? We were worried" Miroku said

"Oh um yeah I'm fine, I just went to pick some berries I found a bush with some fat ones on it and had myself a banquet"

"Ok everybody lets get some sleep now" Sango said

The next night everyone was in their sleeping places, Sango, and Miroku fake slept, and sure enough the same as every other night before Kagome looked around, then got out of her sleeping bag, and quietly snuck out of the village and went into the forest

Miroku and Sango sneaked after her, and in in a million years were not expecting what they were about to see next. There was Kagome crouched like a cat stalking it's prey, a wolf came by after the same prey, one snarl from Kagome and with it's tail between it's legs took off, giving a fearful whimper as it ran off

Kagome was down on all fours hiding in the tall grass, watched and waited for her prey, a huge fat rabbit she pounced and caught it, the rabbit squealed in fear. Kagome mercifully killed it quick, it was then that Sango saw her claws, and fangs appear, with her claws Kagome opened, then gutted her catch so fast Sango and Miroku almost did not see her do it

She pealed the skin off, and began to ravenously devour the meat raw. Sango bit her lip to hold back a gasp, wide eyed and in shock Sango, and Miroku hid and continued watching. Kagome started sniffing the air, so Sango, and Miroku fled, returned to the village, and told Keade all that they had seen

**Kagome's plot, Sesshoumaru, and Kouga's help, the sleeping Inuyasha and Viagra **

In one more day Kagome as Sesshoumaru had said would go into heat, and right now she wanted to be quiet, and not be screwed with till it passed, Inuyasha returned "Hey wench are you done torturing me?

Kouga, and Sesshoumaru were hiding and watching "Sesshoumaru tell me" was Inuyasha always such a suicidal dumb ass? Kouga asked

"Yes I am afraid so, and this is about to become very interesting" I wonder what our miko has in store for him this time?

"I don't know what Sesshoumaru, but judging by that sneaky look on her face I'd say it's something really wicked., I am a demon but some times she scares the crap out of me" Kouga said

"Yes Inuyasha I am done torturing you now, and to show you my good will let me give you some ramen, with beef" Kagome said

"Well about it's time, that's more like it"

"Oh Kami's stupid mutt" Kouga whispered while he put his palm on his forehead

Kagome smiled angelically, went and got Inuyasha his bowl, then asked him to get some more water, he did. While he was gone Sesshoumaru, and Kouga watched as Kagome put a powder, and something else in his bowl, then put the ramen and meat in it, Inuyasha came back with water Kagome gave him the ramen which he eagerly wolfed down like it was the last meal on earth

About **15** minutes later Inuyasha had a very stiff condition, his hakama made a lovely tent, he grabbed his crotch trying desperately to hide it "Oh no" he said "Not now you little fucker" he thought about his dick, then hit the ground in a deep sleep

Shocked both Sesshoumaru ,and Kouga went wide eyed and laughed their asses off., there Inuyasha lay on his back with his shaft standing straight up under his hakama

Yes folks our dear sweet Kagome gave our favorite hanyou sleeping **powder** and **Viagra** in his ramen. She had the ultimate evil plan for him only this time he'd have this gift for life

"Holy freaking shit" Kouga said

"Yes it looks as though our little miko is our little devil" Sesshoumaru commented, while smiling evilly

Kagome went to Kouga, and Sesshoumaru and asked their help, which they gladly gave her. They asked what she did to Inuyasha, Kagome told them and explained what Viagra was, they cracked up, then they carried the sleeping prince Hornyasha to a secluded cave

"Okay Kagome what unholy thing are you going to do to mutt face? Kouga asked

"Who do we know that is equally as hot headed, and ready to fight, and reminds you of Inuyasha? Well Kouga you don't want to mate Ayeme, and she's looking for a mate, so we tell her Inuyasha wants a mate" Kagome said

"You little devil" Kouga teased

We tell Ayame he's in there waiting, get her to go into the cave, and we 3 use our combined powers put up a barrier, and seal them in the cave together, then after a few days they'll be mated. Inuyasha will have a gift for life a strong female who will match him in every way, I already put food and all they'll need inside, plus there's a hot spring inside the cave" Kagome told them

"Miko you amaze me I am surprised and, very proud of you the male who gets you for a mate will be very fortunate" Sesshoumaru complimented

"Kagome holy crap I couldn't have done better myself. You two wait right there I'll get Ayame right now" Kouga Promised "Oh man I can hardly wait"

Kouga returned with an eager happy smiling Ayame, who headed straight for and went into the cave. Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kouga all combined their powers and put up an unbreakable triple strength barrier all around the cave,. Then the three went back to the village, and told the others what they had done

"So Kagome Viagra is a medicine in your time that causes males to have erections? Miroku asked "Amazing"

"And you used sleeping powder put Inuyasha to sleep Kags? that was pure genius. Oh god's I wish I could see Inuyasha's face when he wakes up in the cave with Ayame" Sango said

"Yes I did it all, I'm so evil, hehehe" Kagome said, then laughed

Sango, and Kagome cooked a big celebratory hearty meal, after it was done they all sat around ate, and celebrated, Miroku even brought out his secret stash of sake. After they visited for awhile Kouga, and Sesshoumaru thanked them said their goodbyes and left

The following evening the group bedded down, Sango, and Miroku however as planned fake slept, waiting for Kagome to sneak out the village. After about 20 minutes she did not disappoint Kagome quietly and carefully got out of her sleeping bag, and snuck out of the village then went into the forest

They waited a few minutes, then Miroku, and Sango followed they crept up to and hid behind some high growing bushes and plants. Kagome was again hunting for the raw meat she seemed to love so much, she crouched low hiding behind the dense foliage that grew there, while Kagome waited she spotted a young wild boar pounced on, and quickly killed it, what Sango and Miroku were about to see next would almost stop their hearts

Kagome who already had claws and fangs then turned into a full wolf demoness, showing her light green eyes, silver white crescent moon on her forehead, pointed ears, and longer wavy black hair. She took her claws opened the boar down the middle and gutted it. They watched as Kagome used her claws and dissected it into pieces, she took one of the legs and started to eat the raw meat, but what Sango and Miroku did not know is that there was another there watching, and who was about to join Kagome for more then one thing.

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome meeting, and mating, Mirokus groping hand**

"Kagome was eating, then a deep sexy voice was heard "Good evening miko"

"Lord Sesshoumaru" Kagome said

"Please miko just call me Sesshoumaru? What a beautiful wolf demoness you make" he complimented

"Thank you" Sesshoumaru would you like to join me? Sometimes I hate to eat alone and this is one of them"

"Yes but first I wish to speak with you"

"That is fine" Kagome responded "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?

"I see miko you bear the mark of Kurama of the western wolf moon tribe"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru

"Has he made any claim on you? Asked to court you? Or asked you to be his mate?

"No Sesshoumaru he hasn't" why?

In a split second Kagome found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms, locked in a searing, breathtaking, passionate kiss, that far surpassed the fire of the first one that they had shared. She slipped her fingers into his long silky hair, and up to his head, while the fingers of one of his hands made their way into her hair loving the feel of it, and held her head in place, the other hand rested upon, and held her hip, he pulled back then spoke

"I have been thinking about that kiss we shared, I enjoyed it immensely, I found myself lost in it, that has never happened to me before" I would also ask if you did as well?

"You know I think that's why I did it, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss you. I did want to gripe Inuyasha, and we did after he practically called you gay. I enjoyed kissing you so much, and after the one you just gave me I'd love to do it again" Kagome told him

Without another word Sesshoumaru again took her lips with his, her arousal spiked through the roof, the scent of it was intoxicating to him. While their tongues did battle Kagome moaned and was breathing heavily, she turned the kiss hard, Sesshoumaru's hardened manhood was poking into her letting her know he was ready

Sesshoumaru moved his hands down feeling, then cupping the cheeks of her backside in his hands, then pulled her into him. He was half insane with want, Kagome's panties were already soaked from her need, Sesshoumaru thrust his hips forward, and ground into her, Kagome came fast broke the kiss

"Oh Sesshoumaru"

"This pleases me more then you know" he whispered in her ear he repeated his previous actions two more times and got the same results

"Mmmmm" is all she was able to get out, because his lips were clamped tightly over hers in a hungry kiss

Miroku the pervert watching this was turned on and slid his hand up feeling, and groping Sango's ass. Sango not wanting to further invade Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's Privacy gently pushed Miroku's hand away, grabbed his wrist, then led him away, they decided to go to the hot spring and relieve each other

Sesshoumaru trailed hot open mouthed kisses from Kagome's jaw bone to her neck. He opened the top of her kimono then laid kisses over her breasts took them out and kissed around her nipples and lapped at them. Kagome had her fingers dug into his haori, she got his armor, and swords off fast, then managed to get the top of his haori open, and pulled it down over his shoulders, kissed his chest then licked his nipples he moaned her name

"Kagome I want you" be my mate? I want this with you forever"

"Yes I will Sesshoumaru" please let's do it now me now? Make me yours"

"And claim you I shall"

"My handsome taiyoukai" she moaned as he laid kisses on her neck once again

**Lemon starts**

They slowly stripped each other, touching and feeling as they went, Kagome pulled him down to the ground with her, and on top of her, as he perched above her between her legs Kagome kissed him wildly. Without breaking the kiss they locked eyes, she already being wet Sesshoumaru slipped in up to the hilt with ease, taking her purity at the same time

"Yes miko"

"Oh Sesshoumaru" both moaned in ecstasy at the first time feel of intimate contact

Instead of flinching in pain Kagome thrust up into him he felt her passage way grip his shaft almost to the point of pain, and she came like a flood. Sesshoumaru pleased with her reaction then moved pounding into her knowing that's what she wanted, her releases were to numerous to count

"Yes Sesshoumaru harder"

"Kagome your so wet, so hot, so tight, and feel to good"

"More Sesshoumaru, harder" he was only to happy to oblige

Nearing his own end he moved harder, and at inhuman speed, they simultaneously started to climax. Sesshoumaru bit the pulse point of the crook of her neck on the left side. she sunk her fangs into his neck while they came, and couldn't stop coming for what seemed like forever, and at the same time they merged as one powers, mind, body, and soul, the taste of each others blood spurred them on to greater heights of ecstasy

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuu"**_

"_**Kagome yesss"**_

Exhausted they stopped to rest, then Kagome nipped at, and licked his neck, and licked the edges of his ears, then gently nipped the pointed tips, he was stiff as wood he gave a lusty growl of approval then did it to her. And in no time he was pounding into her again she was calling his name

"Sesshoumaru I love you so much it hurts"

"And I you my mate"

Aching with love small tears came from her eyes, Sesshoumaru caught them with his lips, then licked them, he kissed her savagely when Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth he lost his mind still inside her he was hard and thrusting wildly in and out. As blind lustful passion took over their eyes bled red, his cheek stripes became jagged, and their primal sides took over

"I am going to mate, and pleasure you until you beg me to stop my Minx" Sesshoumaru promised "I Want you sated and happy"

"_**Yes oh god's Sess sho ma ru" **_

_**Gome" **_they hungrily explored, tasted each other, and mated throughout the night

until they both collapsed from exhaustion

**Lemon ends**

Later on the new mates awoke laying under Moko Moko, wrapped around each other, and oh so very hungry. Sesshoumaru showed his playful side and bolted for the boar meat, grabbed, then held it up over his head

"It's all mine now" he teased

"Oh yeah well since you deny me as hungry as I am, I'll just have to eat you then" wont I? Kagome teased then licked her lips

"Ooooo do you promise? Don't tease me woman be serious when you say such things"

In less then a second "Is this serious enough for you? Then she had him in her mouth, playing taste the Inu pork

"Oh damn you, you she devil that's cheating" he said, she pulled back

No that isn't , but this is" She teased

Due to his newly reinstated state of arousal he lost all train of thought, and was about to drop the meat. Kagome leapt up, snatched a piece of the boar, landed gracefully on her feet and devoured it, and Sesshoumaru was right with her devouring his

"Now for you yum, I know you're a tasty little morsel and I am still hungry, I want more" Kagome said while stalking him

Sesshoumaru backed away and feigned fear "Oh please you sexy Inu wolfy you wouldn't hurt me now would you? I'll be a good boy I promise, I will never tease you with food again, honest after all I am an honorable tayoukai"

"Oh I believe you but you still must be punished" Kagome teased seductively "Now stay still and stop trying to get away

**Lemon starts**

Kagome stalked forward. and backed her victim against a tree. pinning him between it and her. not that he really wanted to get away. She got down on her knees and nipped from his ankles up to his thighs. he moaned and bit his lower lip. he was so hard and standing at attention Sesshoumaru ached

"Oh by all the God's woman yesss" he cried out when she took him in her hot mouth, and when she started moving up and down his shaft it drove him mad "Ughhh, Kagome"

The hungry little minx took and tasted him over and over again, until he released so hard he had the claws of both hands dug into the sides of the tree up to his finger tips, from the force of his long hard orgasm, no woman had ever pleasured him before like his mate now did

After what felt like forever in paradise Sesshoumaru still panting slid down the tree, down onto his knees. Kagome leaned in put his chin on her shoulder, and held him while she nuzzled his neck, sending a spark through his body. In a flash he had her in position tasting her, with his tongue plunging in and out of her, and pleasurably devouring her into mindless, ecstasy

"Hm that was a nice snack" he teased "But I think I need to taste it more"

After her releases she flipped Sesshoumaru onto his back, mounted, impaled herself on his length, and rode him he bucked wildly beneath her thrusting into her. He felt the liquid from her releases slide down his shaft soaking it, his release hit filling her with his seed, and she was right with him her walls clamped around his shaft milking him, Sesshoumaru pulled her down into a hot passion filled hard kiss, and explored her mouth with his tongue

"Woman none before you has ever shown, or given me such pleasure as you do. If I died now I'd die a very happy Inu, I would be the one smiling" he told her

"Oh no you don't mister if you die I'm going with ya, you don't think I'd let you escape into the after life without me" do you? Kagome teased

"I thank you even though that is good to hear, and pleases me beyond belief, I am still not done with you yet"

"No not tonight Sesshy I have a headache" Kagome teased

"No worries my little Inu wolfette I have the ancient Taisho family cure for it"

Sesshoumaru turned her onto her back still inside her, he was hard as stone again, and would be so repeatedly for some time to come. He pounded into her relentlessly taking her over the edge with him again and again

Sesshoumaru your so good, _**ahhhhhhh"**_

"_**Ka, Kagome" **_they cried out with their final releases

**Lemon ends**

**Ayame and Inuyasha battle, passion, and mating in the cave **

"Inuyasha woke up where the hell am I?

"Welcome back sleeping beauty, and you are in a cave" Ayame answered

"Ayame, what are you doing here? Inuyasha asked

"We were put in here, there is no escape a barrier surrounds this cave" Ayame told him, but lied a bit not wanting to reveal the truth and ruin the plan

"Ooooo when I get the out of this fucking cave I am gonna get some major revenge on Kagome, and whoever helped her put me in here" Inuyasha promised Ayame hid a grin

He sniffed his clothing his eyes went wide, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Kagome I smell them all over my clothes, you three traitorous bastards. First Kagome slips something into my food, puts me to sleep, and then they help her bring me here" Inuyasha said

After his rage died down, and he was fully awake, and was now fully aware of, and could feel the affects of his aching condition, thanks to the Viagra, and being a hanyou it hit him ten times worse then it would a human male

"Oh crap what am I gonna do now" he thought. and Ayame had already scented his current condition

"They left us food, and all we need, plus I sniffed out a hot spring at the back of the cave, so we might as well make the best of it. We can't get through the barrier anyway" Ayame said

"What woman are you crazy? Have you lost your mind? Did you fall and hit your head? Your brain must be broken or something"

"Not me you're the one who's crazy, has lost his mind, and who's brain is broken" Ayame shot back

"Crazy wench don't be stupid we're trapped in this damn cave, and screw that make the best of it shit"

"Listen just because were stuck in here together don't think you can treat me like crap, I'm not sweet shy Kagome you know" Ayame said, then fury took over "_**You should really know something about wolves before you bitch at one like the dumb ass you are, Shippou's a child and has more sense then you" **_she screamed

"Dumb ass" who are you calling dumb ass? You irritating wench? Inuyasha replied

Ayame got in his face "I call them as I see them, I see, and I'm looking at a big one right now"

"Well you must be on that time of the month no wonder you are so bitchy"

"Inuyasha if you had a brain you'd be dangerous, and destroy the world"

"And you can kiss my Inu ass ya crazy wolf wench"

"Crazy wench hah, mutt face after I finish with you then you can kiss my ookami, ass dog breath"

"Right after you kiss a skunks smelly butt"

"Sorry mutt that's your job" she retorted

Ayame put Inuyasha in a head lock and wrestled him to the ground. They scented each other but still continued the battle, Ayame flipped him onto his back, straddled his hips and pinned his arms above his head

"Oh no you don't wolf girl"

"Ah shut up dog boy, you know you cant and never will win"

"Oh you think, so now do ya?" Inuyasha wise cracked taunting at the same time

Inuyasha got the better of her of course Ayame let him, he turned her on her back, and pinned her beneath him with weight of his body, then held her arms above her head, he let her arms go leaned on his arms and was staring into her eyes

"What now wolfy?

"This doggy"

Ayame seeing her chance took hold of his haori, pulled him down and at the same time, raised her head up and kissed him. At first his eyes widened in surprise, then he relaxed and closed them, he kissed her back deepened it, and enjoyed the sweet taste of her he quickly gained access to her mouth with his tongue

**Lemon starts**

Ayame moaned and wrapped her legs around Inuyasha's waist signaling she wanted more. Inuyasha taking the hint ground himself into her she was wet in no time, Ayame pulled him tight against her ground into him and came., she got the top part of his haori open and nipped his chest. Wanting much more and unable to take anymore they slowly began to strip each other, both being of savage nature wasted no time Inuyasha entered sheathing himself up to the hilt taking her innocence

"Inuyasha keep moving please? I need it now

"Ayame you feel so good to me"

"As you do to me"

"Oh shit Ayame you drive me crazy, this feels to good"

He moved in and out, Ayame pulled him by his ass hard into her, Inuyasha granted her her wish he obliged and pounded into her at inhuman speed, her walls rapidly closed around him gripping his huge length. Both feeling their massive orgasms starting they swiftly sunk their fangs into one another's necks marking them as mates for life, after removing their fangs

"_**Oh yes yesss Inu, Inu, Inuyasha"**_

"_**Ayameee" **_they cried out with their long releases

They slept for about an hour, woke up went into the hot spring "Inuyasha I am itchy and only you can scratch it"

"Oh Really your special place is itchy" how about I cure it?

He lapped at her entrance, and mercilessly stroked her pearl with his tongue, then plunged it deep inside her driving her to the brink of insanity. Then they tasted each other repeatedly torturing one another with their mouths, lips, and tongues, soon he was fully sheathed inside her Ayame making her scream his name again, the two continued mating for the rest of the day

**Lemon ends**

**Kouga and Kagura big bad wolf be my mate**

Kouga went searching for what he was after, it didn't take him long to find what he was looking for. There she was sitting in the middle of a field surrounded by many beautiful flowers, Kagura scented the sexy ookami but played dumb and decided to have some fun with him

"Come on wolfykins I've got something for you" Kagura thought

Kouga being the predator, prankster, and wise ass he was notoriously known for being silently crept up behind her, of course Kagura knew he was there and simply waited for him to get close enough. Kouga was cautiously waiting and watching he wanted to make sure he wouldn't get caught, Kouga had his hand outstretched hand near and was about to put it on the wind Sorceresses shoulder when she turned around fast to face her stalker

"Boo" Kagura said with her beautiful red lips turned up in an evil grin "Hello wolfykins"

Kouga gulped hard, then jerked back "Damn it woman are you trying to give me a heart attack, and kill me?

"Well wolfy you are cute as hell, but that's what you get for sneaking up on innocent helpless females"

"Yeah your far from helpless"

"So what do you want big bad wolf? Kagura asked teasingly

"What do you think I want? Kouga asked, with a devious predatory grin across his handsome face

"Oh maybe this"

Kagura grabbed, and pulled him to her, kissed him, and at the same time plunged her tongue her tongue into his mouth tasting him. Kouga at first shocked and wide eyed quickly and happily gave into her

"Kagura? Kouga started to ask but was cut off

"Kouga lets skip it, screw all the courting and foreplay, we are both hot for, and want each other" be my mate? I could use a nice big bad wolf"

"Hell yes" was his reply "But don't hump my brains out till you kill me, I'm still a growing boy you know"

"And when you take me don't stop and wait for me to adjust to your size, big though it is" Kagura instructed

"A rough one ah? He teased

**Lemon starts**

Kagura pushed the handsome wolf down on his back, and started removing his clothes, he loved it and it made him harder then he already was, but he would not be out done by his sexy female he got her out of her clothes fast. Kouga rolled them both over putting Kagura on her back, leaning above her he kissed her, ran his hands over her breasts kissed and suckled at them like a pup

He slid his hands down her hips, to her thighs, got between her already opened legs, lowered his head tasted, and teased her with his tongue, then devoured her. Kagura arched her back, Kouga had to hold her hips to keep her in place, Kagura came while holding fist full's of his hair, she tackled , and orally lavished, him relishing the taste of him, Kouga soon released long and hard

After completion Kouga who was hard again, tackled his little vixen, and placed himself between her legs he nipped at her neck lovingly, then entered her swiftly but gently, with one thrust her barrier was gone, he moved in and out slowly at first

"Kouga please harder, faster? Kagura pleaded

Kouga didn't need to be told twice as she wanted he slammed into at top speed, Kagura had multiple climaxes. He continued slamming into her fast and hard bringing them both near to completion. When it began his eyes bled red, his fangs elongated, and he sunk them into the crook of her neck, then she him, Kouga not letting her down from her orgasmic high kept going determined to wear them both out from shared pleasure, and took his mate over the edge with him repeatedly

"_**Ohhh God's, Kougaaaaa"**_

"_**Kagura Yesss"**_

They rode out their climaxes to completion, after hours of mating the two fell asleep lovingly holding each other each in a possessive embrace, they woke up Kouga went hunting, and brought back meat, they shared a meal. And went to the hot spring a short distance away, the mates bathed, then Kouga, sat Kagura on the edge of the spring bank and lavished her with his tongue, then slid her down keeping her back against the bank holding her up her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck he slipped inside her

"Yes Kouga it feels so good don't stop"

"Kogura you make me so damn horny your gonna kill me" he teased, but was serious at the same time

Kouga kissed her deep, hard, and savagely while their tongues did battle, at the same time. they, were both breathing heavily and moaning, while Kagura enjoyed numerous releases feeling her walls clamped so tightly around him brought them both near their end. Kouga pumped into Kagura forcefully, they dug their claws into each other, their orgasms hit them hard at the same time, they couldn't stop coming it seemed to take forever, they rode out their releases to the end then collapsed in each others arms sated and tired

**Lemon ends**

**The fourth day, let the fun begin**

The three pairs spent three days of doing nothing but mating, eating, and sleeping. On the fourth day they all came out of hiding. Kagome, and Sesshoumaru headed to Keade's village, so did Inuyasha, and Ayame all four arrived at the same time, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru you prick, Kagome you traitor" and where's that rat bastard Kouga? Kagome you drugged me, and made me sleep, then those two disgraces to the male gender helped you lock me in that fucking cave"

"Yo" did I hear somebody call my name? Kouga said with a big smile

"Yes little brother we did, and look what you have a beautiful strong mate. And if we hadn't you would have died a cranky uptight virgin, you'd think after 3days of mating you'd be happy and not bitchy, but I see you are the exception to that rule" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Why do I smell? Wait a minute" Kagome you and the ice prick are mated?

When? Inuyasha said

"3 days ago, and yes Inuyasha despite your false claim Sesshoumaru loves girls I can testify to that" Kagome said grinning evilly

"Inuyasha shut up, or your not getting any for a month. And as horny as you are you won't last without going insane" Ayame teased, Inuyasha turned beet red the others all cracked up laughing

"Ha, ha, ha mutt face you cant win with an ookami female" Kouga taunted

"Shut up ya mangy wolf, I see you mated Kagura good luck with that, when you get flip with her she'll give you her dance of blades, and you will look so cute dancing for her" Inuyasha said and laughed

"Hey Kagome I see you have Sesshoumaru's markings, but that silver white crescent moon on your forehead is the mark of Kurama of the western moon wolf tribe" Kagura said

"Yes before Sesshoumaru and I mated Kurama bit me on the left side marking me with a small silver white crescent moon, and a small light blue star next to it, then told me I was pack. I slowly became ookami, and am a member of his pack then Sesshoumaru mated me and now I'm an Inu ookami" Kagome answered

"Welcome to the tribe Kagome" Ayame greeted

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's great and all" but why in fuck did you bastards have to trap me, and Ayame in a cave like that? Inuyasha demanded

"Because Inuyasha my friend on your own and forgive me for saying this you would have been to dense to do anything with Ayame, or any female on your own. But look at what you've gained from it think about it you benefited from it the most you should thank them" Miroku scolded

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kouga thanks to you I have my very own cute fuzzy eared puppy" Ayame said

"Ayame scratch behind his ears, the edges are very sensitive as well" Sesshoumaru instructed

"Sesshoumaru shut up you big mouth traitor" Inuyasha responded

"What? Inu's and Ookami's are both canine, so shut up and enjoy it" Sesshoumaru taunted "Such an ungrateful pup"

"Ayame reached over and did as Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha leaned into her hand, Then tightened up, trying to hide his now stiffened condition he turned and ran with Ayame hot on his heels

"Happy humping little brother" Sesshoumaru taunted

"Bye Inuyasha, see you in a few days if you can still walk" Sango teased

"Don't break anything special mutt face" Kouga tormented "If you know what I mean"

"Congratulations" Kagome, and Kagura said

"Try and keep up with her" Miroku ragged

"Ahhh shut up" blushing Inuyasha hollered back while running

While Inuyasha was being relentlessly pursued by his beautiful new mate, Sesshoumaru went caught, and killed a wild boar fast, then brought it back to the village all gutted and cleaned. The group cooked the food all sat enjoyed a good hearty meal as well each others company, and celebrated the newly mated couples


End file.
